Sanitarios
by Alanacullen
Summary: -Te veo en 10 minutos en el fondo de los Sanitarios.- Inspirada en SANITARIOS de ¡CARAMELOS DE CIANURO! espero les guste! TODOS HUMANOS!


**-**_**Un Wisky las Rocas**_**-** Trate de comunicarle al Bar tender por encima del ruido de la música, mis hermanos y las chicas habíamos decidido darnos una escapada de los estudios y distraernos un poco como cualquier joven

**-**_**EMMETT… no vienes solo recuerdas?-**_ me grito la pequeña Pixie Alice que sostenía a Jasper de la Mano – _**Ordéname una Margarita….**_

_**-Que sean Dos Emm!**__ –_Agrego Bella tapándose los oídos con las manos y es que estábamos demasiado cerca de los parlantes (**eso explica porque era el único lugar libre cerca de la barra**)

**-**_**Claro Señoritas, también Ustedes quieren que tome su orden señoritos?-**_ Pregunte burlonamente a mis hermanos

_**-Ya que insistes… para mi un Martini-**_Pidió JassyJas rey de los monos (**ah no ese es de Los padrinos mágicos**) –_**Pues a mi una Cuba libre no me vendría mal-**_ respondió Edwarin con una sonrisa torcida (**NO SUSPIREN MUJERES**), me gire en la barra

**-**_**Hey…. Hey… chico**_- llame al bar tender el cual me vio rápidamente (**ventajas de ser grandote jo-jo**) y vino hacia mi

**-**_**What's up man?**_

_**-hermano… me preparas 3 margaritas, una cuba libre, un Martini y un las rocas-**_

_**-Claro man enseguida.-**_me gire y ya los demás estaban cerca de una mesa, Edward me hizo señas con la mano, gire y le indique al chico del bar nuestra ubicación y fui con ellos, la música estaba de lo mejor, estaba sonando Moves Like Jagger de Maroon 5 (**unas de mis canciones favoritas**) y todo el trayecto a la mesa lo hice bailando y cantado, al llegar los chicos solo movían la cabeza al ritmo de la música

_**-Que? No piensan bailar?-**_ pregunte mientras cantaba **-**_**I got the mooooooves...like jagger-**_

_**- Tal vez mas tarde**__- _contesto el tranquilo Jasper, bella solo me miro con cara de "Yo no bailo" y Edward solo rio, bufé

_**- Que aburridos, si venían a estar sentados se hubiesen quedado en casa mejor. Pixie vamos a bailar**__- _rogué manipulándola con ese puchero propio de ella

**-**_**Emm me es imposible bailar contigo, uno ERES ENORME y dos nunca logro llevarte el paso- **_

_**-Vamos Alie…. Te cargo si quieres, esta canción no se puede dejar pasar…**_**-** en ese momento una sexy mesera vestida de colegiala nos trajo las bebidas, las deposito en la mesa y le dedico una mirada insinuante a Jassy (**el tipo serio**), dio media vuelta y se alejo contoneando las caderas….

_**-Ahora menos que menos me levanto de esta mesa-**_ sentencio Alice acurrucándose a Jasper que solo sonrió, mis ojos se fueron a bella que al ver mis intenciones abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se escondió tras Edwuardiux

_**-Bells….**_

_**-No Emmett, sabes que mi coordinación, cuerpo, pies, música no es buena en absoluto-**_entrecerré los ojos y mire a Eddy levantando mis cejas varias veces **–**_**Ni lo pienses Emmett no quiero morir de vergüenza tan joven-**_sentencio

_**-Son unos Aguafiestas**_**-** pronuncie mientras me dejaba caer en la silla, di un trago a mi Las Rocas, bufe cuando acabo la músicay me pregunte que tanto hacia mi chica en el baño? Otra de mis músicas predilectas empezó a sonar y recorrí con la vista a mis compañeros, Alice y Jasper tenían una guerra de miradas mientras Bella y Edward hablaban sobre un libro que le habían recomendado en la clase de Literatura? (**ok y el raro era yo**), de un trago acabe mi bebida y camine hacia la pista de baile, debía de haber alguna chica que quisiera bailar mientras mi **GATITA** se dignaba a salir del tocador, abriéndome paso entre empujones y jalones llegue al centro de la pista topándome de espaldas con alguien, al girar una de las mas despampanante (**y no exagero al decir DESPAMPANANTE**) mujer que había visto giraba su cuerpo de diosa griega en cámara lenta (**bueh por lo menos yo lo vi en cámara lenta**) moviendo su cuello dándole un efecto bay wash a su cabello mientras sus ojos color miel se encontraban con los míos, uno…dos…tres… veces parpadeo y una sonrisa (**que debería ser ilegal**) se dibujaba en su rostro color crema **(¡MAMMA MIA!)**. Sacudí la cabeza para acomodar mis ideas y pensamientos que ya estaban volando lejos (**DEMASIADO**), alguien choco conmigo y recordé que estábamos en medio de la pista, estudie su rostro que aun tenia esa sonrisa segadora y mi cabeza hizo clic cuando la reconocí, **(Capitana del equipo de porrista, la mas guapa de todas, altanera, orgullosa, difícil, muy muy muy Sexy)** y con la que había estado coqueteando en mis últimos años, le sonreí y me acerque a ella…

_**-Hola….**_ –no termine la frase porque su dedo índice cubría mis labios

_**-Hoy somos dos extraños te parece?-.**_ Dijo casi en un susurro…

_**-Vienes sola?-**_

_**-No…. Pero me escape de mi acompañante-**_

_**-Quieres bailar?-**_ le tendí la mano y ella la miro por un momento…

_**-Seguro que tu novia te deja?-**_ respondió arqueando una ceja…

_**-No es celosa, además solo bailaremos no?-**_ asintió y tomo mi mano, aunque la música que sonaba no se bailaba precisamente agarrados nunca la soltó, saltamos, reímos y nos movimos al ritmo de I wanna be you y cuando acabo empezó a sonar Dirty Dancer….

_**-Hace rato que no nos encontramos en el armario del conserje eh!-**_ me reprocho con la respiración agitada luego de bailar mientras se mordía el labio, yo sonreí (**como un bobo si preguntan**) recordando aquel ultimo encuentro entre escobas y trapeadores…

_**-Las cosas cambian no?**_**- **ella bajo la mirada escondiendo su sonrisa picara….

_**-Por desgracia**_**-** susurro **(como si ya no fuera bastante difícil escucharla con toda la música)**

_**-Que dijiste?-**_ me acerque un poco mas …

_**-Porque no vamos a un lugar donde podamos hablar mejor…. No creo que tu novia se enoje si te pierdes unos minutos….-**_susurro cerca de mi oreja y un escalofrió recorrió toda mi espalda, gire y busque mi mesa con la mirada donde estaban los chicos platicando entretenidamente y ni rastros de mi chica, volví a mirarla y tenia un brillo familiar en los ojos, esquivando parejas y entre empujones salimos de la pista y me arrastro a un rincón del club, obscuro, solitario, perfecto **(dependiendo de para que lo usarías)**

_**-Y….. Esta bien aquí?-**_ pregunto seductoramente mientras sus manos subían por mis brazos…

_**-Perfecto.- (Que? perfecto?)**_

_**-Perfecto?... Perfecto como para que?-**_ quiso saber mientras sus manos jugaban con mi cabello…

_**-Emm, Para cumplir una fantasía tal vez?... (mierda lo dije)**_

_**-OH!**_**-** Pronuncio con una sonrisa maliciosa.- _**Eso quiere decir que quieres portarte mal?**_**-** sus dedos ahora bajaban por mi pecho. Trague en seco y parpadee varias veces **(esto esta subiendo de tono) **el angelito de mi lado izquierdo decía **"NO Emmett no lo hagas te provocaa!"** mientras que el diablito gritaba **"hazlo de una vez y acaba con esto"…**

_**-Emm… no, perdón estoy diciendo tonterías ya sabes el alcohol, mejor regresamos nos deben de estar buscando, no te quiero atrasar…**_

**-**_**Oh no, no te preocupes, no me estarán extrañando porque no me están buscando, además, yo, si quiero portarme mal**_**-** Eso lo dijo a milímetro de mis labios – _**Recuerdas lo bien que la pasábamos…**__-_dijo inclinando su cabeza para dejar un beso detrás de mi oreja, el aroma a vainilla de la parte de atrás de su cuello me golpeo como una bola de fuego **(esta mujer ínsita al pecado caray)**, aproveche la cercanía de su cuello y le susurre al oído….

_**- Te veo en diez minutos en el fondo de los sanitarios.-**_ sentí como sonrió en mi piel, se alejo para dejar un beso en mis labios, se encamino a los baños con un vaivén de caderas **(demasiado sexy)** y yo solté todo el aire que había estado aguantando, me aleje del rincón para checar mi mesa, Bella y Edward seguían allí mientras Alice y Jas estaban bailando entretenidamente, voltee en dirección a los baños **("aun puedo arrepentirme Emm"** decía el angelito , y **"si esta tu chica en el tocador?",)** cierto **("Oh vamos, si esta solo le dices q fuiste a buscarla")** el bendito diablito no dejaba de acosarme, chasquee la lengua varias veces mientras caminaba como si nada por los pasillos adornados con luces de neón de colores fosforescentes y lámparas moradas que daban a los baños, pase a varias parejas besándose **(creo que el termino comiéndose es mas apropiado)** que ni se percataron de mi presencia, mire a los lados antes de entrar al baño y cerrar la puerta con cerrojo tras de mi, aun se podía escuchar el BOM BOM de la música, pase el muro de cerámica color beige que dividía los cubos del baño y los lavabos y ella estaba allí sentada con las piernas cruzadas que se dejaban ver interminables y delicadas por debajo del vestido negro que tenia, su cabello en tirabuzones enmarcando su perfecto y armonioso rostro, yo la mire babeando **(esta era mi cara =3::..:)** mientras ella dibujaba círculos invisibles con sus dedos en sus piernas, levanto la vista y me miro con ojos felinos, como mira un depredador a su presa, me recorrió con la mirada de arriba hacia abajo, al derecho y al revés, mordiéndose el labio cuando se detenía en lugares específicos **(ay nanita) **en que momento deje que los papeles se invirtieran? Normalmente soy yo el cazador, el coqueto, el aventado pero hoy esta endemoniada **(y sensual)** mujer me tenía a su merced. Desvió la vista de mí y la poso en la llave de agua, la abrió y mojo sus dedos lentamente para luego llevarlos a su clavícula dejando que las gotas cayeran y se perdieran en su escote **(UHH)** todo **(y cuando digo todo es TODO)** mi ser empezó a latir y corte la distancia que nos separaba quedando frente con frente, respirando el mismo aire, no me atrevía a besarla aun, mis manos se posaron en sus piernas y las suyas descansaban en mis brazos apretando mis músculos hasta el punto de sentir sus uñas clavadas en mis bíceps. Nuestras frentes juntas, nuestros ojos conectados y sus labios rosados y carnosos a milímetros de los míos **(esto se esta saliendo de control) **ella para acabar con mi cordura soplo en mis labios, su aliento delicioso invadió mis fosas nasales y ya no pude pensar, atrape sus labios en un beso dulce **(QUE? Un beso dulce? No, ese beso era hambriento, demandante, fuerte y sabia a prohibido cosa que lo hacia mas delicioso)** ella no dudo en delinear mis labios con su lengua los mordió, los pellizco, los soplo, jugo a su antojo con ellos, separo sus piernas para abrazarme con ellas, nuestros pechos chocaron, mis manos subían por sus piernas, caderas, cintura, brazos, hombros, cuello, jugué con su cabello entrelazándolo en mis dedos para profundizar **(si se podía profundizar mas)** el beso. Ya empezaba a marearme por la falta de aire **(seria el primer hombre que muere asfixiado por un beso?) **tome su rostro y nos separe, nuestros labios tenían un color rojizo y estaban hinchados, respirábamos como si hubiésemos corrido un maratón, con nuestros pechos juntos no sabia si era mi corazón o el de ella que estaba desbocado pero podía sentir el latir en mi garganta, tome su cabello y lo coloque por encima de su hombro para besarle el cuello, justo en el punto donde se concentraba el olor a vainilla, baje por su garganta dejando besos húmedos, subí por su yugular donde deje varios mordiscos…

_**-Mmh!-**_ gimió y echo su cabeza hacia atrás dejándome una vista de su rostro contraído por el deseo y como atrapaba su labio inferior entre sus dientes a través del espejo, esa imagen calentó mas mi ser, con mis dedos recorrí la piel expuesta de su escote toda ella se estremeció y su piel crema se erizo, llevo sus manos al borde de mi camisa y la saco por mis brazos, araño mi pecho de abajo hacia arriba enredando sus largos brazos en mi cuello y volvió a besarme hambrientamente, nuestros labios chocaban, nuestras lenguas libraban una batalla gloriosa y épica, mordió mi labio hasta hacerlo sangrar y con su dedo limpio la sangre para delinearse sus labios con ella y saborearla **(esta mujer es una bomba)** ya me estaba desesperando y supuse que ella también ya que ágilmente desabrocho mis pantalón, yo subí su vestido y no supe donde comenzaba ella y terminaba yo, el espejo me regalaba una vista increíble, su cuerpo subiendo y bajando, su rostro perfecto de gozo cuando echaba su cabeza hacia atrás, su cabello bailando por el movimiento **(tendré que poner un espejo en el techo de la recamara ¡OH SI!) **gemidos, gruñidos, besos, rasguños, mordidas, sudor y chupones acompañaron la cima del placer, descanse mi frente en el arco de su cuello para recuperar el aireacto que ella imito, cuando nuestros corazones y respiración volvieron a su ritmo normal bese su cuello y nos separamos, ella comenzó a arreglarse y peinarse frente al espejo mientras yo con una sonrisa tonta rememoraba lo ocurrido, como para recordar ese momento en particular mi labio dio una punzada, me mire en el espejo y lo tenia hinchado y rojo…

_**-Fui demasiado ruda?- **_pregunto aun con esa voz sexy

_**-No, pero me vas a tener que recompensar los daños-**_ respondí mientras la acorralaba en la pared

_**-A si? Y como? –**_ beso la herida en mi labio

**-Pues…. Dejándome colocar un espejo en el techo de la habitación Osita**- susurre en su oreja

**-Mhh, trato-** sus manos bajaron por mi espalda **– solo porque yo también me beneficiare Osito- **y dio un apretón en mis nalgas

_**-EH! Mejor salimos de aquí, sino no respondo-**_ bese su mejilla y entrelace nuestros dedos, asome la cabeza en la puerta a ver si no había moros en la costa, por fortuna las parejitas aun seguían muy ocupadas para percatarse de nuestra presencia, atravesamos la pista y llegamos a la mesa donde 4 pares de ojos nos esperaban curiosos

_**-Pensé que te habías ido por el retrete Rose-**_ Bromeo Bella

_**-Y tu donde te metiste?-**_ me pregunto Edward, rose y yo solo sonreímos

_**-Como no llegabas me tome tu margarita-**__ se disculpo Alice_

_**-Ah, no te preocupes, vengo de tomar algo mas fuerte-**__ apretó mi mano_

_**-Y que fuerte!- **_le envié un beso volador y nos sentamos con los chicos a seguir disfrutando de la noche **(Y QUE NOCHE) **


End file.
